Technical Field
This disclosure relates to dynamically moving participants of multi-person dialogs into topical sub-groups.
Description of Related Art
Multi-person Instant Message chats often become very crowded with different conversation topics. Some participants on the chat session may discuss one topic of interest amongst themselves, while another group of participants discuss a separate topic. Simultaneous discussions on different topics lead to confusion and ambiguity. Because chat topics are intermingled, participants have to read all messages, resolve any ambiguous text, and determine which messages are relevant to their interests. Information that is incorrectly understood gets lost in the chat background, and users experience decreased productivity because of the time required to examine older messages on unimportant topics.